dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon God
, known as Demon GoddessSuper Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission in English when under the usage of a female, is an advanced state of being that can be taken on by Demons by gathering a lot of kili or by having Mechikabura grant it to them.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 2, "Dark Dragon Ball" Other races aside from the Demon Realm race have achieved this form via Demon God intervention: Majins capable of absorption like Xeno Majin Buu can obtain the form by absorbing a Demon God, with it being known as "Dark Demon God" under his usage, Xeno One-Star Dragon also achieved the form when he was gifted power by Demigra. Usage and power In this state, the user's hair or horns rises, grows and becomes wilder and they gain markings near their eyes. The user also gains a tool (staff, hammer or sword) which they merge with when undergoing their next transformation, the crystal orb in their weapon can also be used a communication device as shown by Gravy and Shroom. A Demon God can return to their base form if severely injured, as shown when Towa was knocked out by Dark Broly, though they can re-take their Demon God form at will once recovered. For some (such as Chamel) the Demon God mode consumes a lot of strength and cannot be used for long.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 10, "Everything will be solved in Hell!!" In the manga it takes time for the true power of the Demon God form to fully adapt to its user's body, notably when Salsa's power was not stabilized he could not even budge Berserk Turles: Xeno, but after it stabilized he could defeat even Dark Demon God Buu - who had absorbed Evil Demon Janemba: Xeno. When this form has fully stabilized, the user's ki and magic power both rise dramatically to the level of gods, and they are granted [[Godly ki|godly ki]]. However, despite his great power boost in the form, Demon God Demigra was noticeably scared of the power that Ultimate Gohan possessed, indicating that its power may be weaker than Ultimate Gohan's. However, after absorbing Tokitoki, Demigra's Demon God form became strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Super Saiyan 3 Goku (who had recently obtained the power of a Super Saiyan God). The Dark King of the Demon Realm Mechikabura possess Demon God power which he can grant to others. At some point, around seventy-five million years before Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the mage Demigra managed to gather a large amount of Kili and was permanently turned into a Demon God. Much later, the revived Mechikabura grants Towa, Putine, Gravy, Dabura and Salsa the Demon God state of being. Shroom also possess the state, being referred to as the "Death God". When Xeno Majin Buu absorbs Demon God Dabura during their battle, he transforms into Dark Demon God Buu. He also further powers up by absorbing Evil Demon Xeno Janemba. Demigra was able to transfer his power into Xeno One-Star Dragon, allowing the Shadow Dragon to take on the Transcended Demon God form. While in the Time Labyrinth, Mechikabura evolves his subordinates Demon God forms into a second version, making them more powerful. Mechikabura also grants Demon God power to Towa's creation, the Majin Fin. Advancement Second version A superior version of the Demon God state utilized by the Dark Empire's Demon Gods following their escape from the Time Labyrinth. The Dark Demon God avatars' are capable of using the Super God Class-up to achieve the second version of the Demon God state. True Form By using every ounce of their divine power, a Demon God is also capable of a further transformation into a monstrous true form referred to as "Final Form" or "Dark Form". This form is far more powerful but has different flaws depending on it's user. Transcended The Demon God (Final Form) can be evolved further to achieve the Transcended Demon God. This form can also be achieved by an Eternal Dragon who has been granted Demon God power. Perfect state Mechikabura's perfect state is a Demon God form. Time Power Unleashed By absorbing space-time energy, Mechikabura gained the ability to take on the Time Power Unleashed form on top of his perfect Demon God state. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Trivia *Lucifer and Hirudegarn are both referred to as Demon Gods, though it is unknown if they possess the same state as Demigra and the Dark Empire's Demon Gods, or if this is simply a title. The latter is more likely as they do not have the special features that members of the Demon Realm race have as a Demon God, nor do they appear to be members of the Demon Realm race. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Dios Demonio Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Majin